mogapediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Raviente/Equipement
=Weapons= Monster Hunter Frontier G Weapons Laviente Weapons were formerly the Weapons with the strongest Raw Attack in the game during its first release. Laviente Weapons are upgraded multiple times and branches onto three Weapons once it reaches a certain Level. Each branch has a different advantage towards the other branch. For example, one will have better Raw Attack, the white variants have better Element, and the last one differs in Reach. As there are no unique materials (apart from the unique consumable) obtained from a Violent Laviente, Laviente and Violent Laviente share the same set of Equipment in the game. | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | |} Weapons Gallery File:FrontierGen-Great Sword 006 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Great Sword 007 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Great Sword 008 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Great Sword 009 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Great Sword 109 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Long Sword 003 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Long Sword 097 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Sword and Shield 004 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Sword and Shield 093 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Dual Blades 004 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Dual Blades 078 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Dual Blades 033 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Dual Blades 034 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Hammer 001 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Hammer 101 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Hunting Horn 006 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Hunting Horn 067 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Lance 073 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Gunlance 004 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Gunlance 005 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Gunlance 006 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Gunlance 071 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Gunlance 038 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Gunlance 039 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Tonfa 036 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Tonfa 037 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Tonfa 038 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Tonfa 039 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Light Bowgun 002 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Light Bowgun 003 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Light Bowgun 004 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Light Bowgun 005 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Light Bowgun 060 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Light Bowgun 038 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Light Bowgun 039 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Heavy Bowgun 027 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Heavy Bowgun 028 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Heavy Bowgun 029 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Heavy Bowgun 030 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Heavy Bowgun 067 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Bow 085 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Sword and Shield Equipment Render 006.png File:FrontierGen-Hammer Equipment Render 004.png File:RavienteGS.jpg File:RavienteSnS.jpg File:RavienteLance.jpg File:RavienteBow.jpg =Armor= Monster Hunter Frontier G Armor Lavi FX Armor / ラヴィFXシリーズ - Back = }} |Artilleur Tabbed Image = - Back = }} |Blademaster Page = Blademaster *Super High-Grade Earplugs *Reckless Abandon +3 *Adrenaline +2 *All Resistance +20 *Dragon King Sword +3 *Fire Sword +3 *Water Sword +3 *Thunder God Sword +3 *Ice Sword +3 |Gunner Page = Gunner *Attack Up (Large) *Reloading Speed +3 *Evade +1 *Load Up *Recoil Reduction +1 }} Lavi GX Armor / ラヴィGXシリーズ - Female = }} |Artilleur Tabbed Image = - Female = }} |Blademaster Page = Blademaster |Gunner Page = Gunner }} Buraito Armor / ブライトシリーズ - Back = }} |Blademaster Page = Blademaster *Rising *Earplugs *Focus +1 |Gunner Page = Gunner *Rising *Reloading Speed +1 *Recoil Reduction +1 }} Juari Armor / ジュアリシリーズ - Back = }} |Blademaster Page = Blademaster *Evade +1 *Reckless Abandon +1 *Adrenaline +1 |Gunner Page = Gunner *Evade +1 *Quick Stamina Recovery (Small) *Auto-Reload }} Tinku Armor / ティンクシリーズ - Back = }} |Blademaster Page = Blademaster *Attack Up (Medium) *Sharpness +1 *Sharp Sword +1 |Gunner Page = Gunner *Attack Up (Medium) *Earplugs *Reckless Abandon +1 }} Armor Gallery File:FrontierGen-Lavi Armor (Blademaster) (Both) Render 2.png File:FrontierGen-Lavi Armor (Gunner) (Both) Render 2.png File:FrontierGen-Long Sword Equipment Render 010.png File:FrontierGen-Tonfa Equipment Render 006.png File:FrontierGen-Heavy Bowgun Equipment Render 006.png File:FrontierGen-Bow Equipment Render 008.png